1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to waste disposal systems, and particularly to a system for providing and then removing a controlled flow of a waste disposal material.
2. Background of the Invention
Domesticated animals or pets have recently been kept inside the house in order to protect them from the elements. This has required that the pet be provided with and trained to use a waste disposal system inside the house. Earthy clay cat litter is presently used to absorb and reduce the odor of urine and feces.
In the past this litter has been placed in a pan or box for use by the pet. The pan or box is changed as required by manually throwing out the used litter in the trash and replacing with new litter.
An apparatus that could automatically provide fresh litter and then later remove the used litter without requiring the pet owner to oversee all phases of the operation would be desirable. This automatic apparatus would be especially desirable when the pet owner is away from home for extended periods of time.